


Blackcat: Addictive

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Noctis, Cat Ears, Cat-like behavior, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Status Effects, catboy Noctis, needy and rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis is still a catboy. (Just a little smut sequel to Blackcat).





	Blackcat: Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> (…why are cats so demonic when they start ugly-crying outside my window in the middle of the night?)

 

 

  
The second night after Noctis's transformation to part cat, they were camping again, going about their routines pretty much as usual. The novelty and weirdness of Noctis having kitty ears and tail had kind of worn off for his friends, though Prompto was still taking more photos than usual. They'd just made sure to keep him away from strangers, spending the day hunting and gathering ingredients. Even Gladio was starting to see some benefits to a cat prince, because Noctis's speed and reflexes were even better in this form.   
  
After dinner, Noctis was acting almost docile, and went to bed without complaint. Several hours later, Ignis was woken by Noctis shifting beside him and sneaking out of the tent. Assuming that Noctis was just going out to take a leak, Ignis easily sank back into sleep. Only to jolt awake a few minutes later because of a horrible daemonic crying sound outside the tent.   
  
Heart hammering, and shoving on his glasses, Ignis sat up and listened to the scuffling sounds on the haven stones, and something like wheezing or panting.  
  
Noctis wasn't back in the tent yet, and the other two hadn't been woken by that creepy sound. Ignis decided to let them sleep until he'd ascertained whether they were in danger or not. They'd both worked hard and deserved to rest, so Ignis picked up his flashlight, summoned a dagger to his hand, and peered out of the tent-flap. As far as he could see, only Noctis was out there in the camp area, prowling around in the faint blue glow of the magic runes.  
  
Noctis was letting out plaintive yowls and scratching at his pyjamas, his tail lashing about. When he noticed Ignis, Noctis's tail stopped moving, except for the tip, which flickered uncertainly. His eyes were wide and dark, and he let out softer almost squeaky mewls now, calling out to Ignis without moving closer.   
  
Ignis closed the tent behind him, and slowly approached Noctis. "Noct, what's the matter? Are you feeling sick?"  
  
Noctis closed his eyes and turned his head away, towards the dark undergrowth surrounding the haven. When Ignis took another step forward, Noctis's tail started lashing around again, and Noctis made a skittish jump towards the edge of the haven. It looked like he was about to jump into the dark landscape. Ignis sighed and retreated to give him space.  
  
Sensing this might take awhile, Ignis rekindled the still warm campfire embers. On a normal day, he would've gotten up in an hour or so, to go through his daily routine of stretches and limberness exercises; then start on breakfast preparation. Though it was still too early, Ignis felt the situation called for a fresh cup of ebony right now. As quietly as possible, he boiled water and made a cup of coffee.  
  
Once Ignis settled in his camping chair by the fire, steaming mug of coffee in hand, Noctis finally decided it was time to calm down and come over. He claimed Ignis's lap, as he was fond of doing at every possible opportunity. It had become his thing since being cursed with the habits and several characteristics of a cat-beast.   
  
Ignis crooned and ran a hand over Noctis's back. Noctis's cat ears perked to Ignis's voice. He wrapped both arms around Ignis's neck and snuffled at his throat. He made a purring chirp that sounded questioning.  
  
"Use your words, Noct," Ignis said affectionately, amused by Noctis's evasiveness despite how he was clinging to him.  
  
Noctis squirmed on his lap.  
  
"I want mat— sex."  
  
Ignis was a little taken aback by Noctis's forwardness, though not entirely surprised.   
  
"Can't you wait a bit longer? We'll be able to drive to Old Lestallum tomorrow, rent a motel room. It'll be more comfortable, and you might be back to your usual self by then."  
  
Noctis pouted. "Don't wanna."  
  
"Have you tried taking care of the problem yourself?"  
  
"Claws hurt."  
  
Ignis held one of Noctis's hands to look at it closely. The fingernails were a bit longer, curved and sharper; and unlike a cat's sensible claws, these didn't retract. No wonder they kept getting caught in clothes and other fabric. Ignis took another gulp of coffee.   
  
"If I use my hand…?" Ignis asked.  
  
Noctis shook his head from side to side, then buried his face at the crook of his shoulder. He nibbled at the exposed rise of Ignis's shoulder.  
  
"Want you inside… my tail-hole."  
  
Ignis almost dropped his coffee mug. Oh, Astrals. His face blushed hot, and Noctis's hand sliding down his chest sent chills along his spine.  
  
"Please…" Noctis arched his back, pressing against Ignis plaintively. "Iggy, Iggy, please~?"  
  
Ignis sighed; he was utterly weak to Noctis's pleading. Especially since it was usually only in bed that Noctis was so polite and needy. At other times he was the drawling, grunting, spoiled prince who was too lazy to bother with manners.   
  
Noctis was purring quietly, waiting on him to answer. Ignis couldn't help but notice the lovely blush on Noctis's cheeks and neck. He set down his mostly empty coffee mug, and wrapped both arms around Noctis's slim waist.  
  
"Hmm, are you sure, Noct?" Ignis asked. "It's not all that comfortable here, and the others will probably wake up and hear…"  
  
Noctis glowered at him with frustrated desire, his cat ears flattened and affronted.  
  
"Ye-s. Come on, Iggy, please."  
  
Noctis ducked his head and nuzzled against his chest, gave him a head-bump of reassurance. Ignis scratched behind his soft kitty ears, and then petted down the back of Noctis's neck. Long slow strokes along his spine, and down to the base of his tail, made Noctis stretch eagerly against Ignis.  
  
“All right, kitten. I've got you,” Ignis murmured fondly.  
  
Noctis's tail curled up towards Ignis, his chest rumbling with the strength of his purring. Noctis leaned in to flick his tongue against Ignis's throat. Ignis relaxed and let Noctis circle under his jaw, lap across his pulse, before skimming up to his cheek. Ignis's eyes slid shut when Noctis lapped at his lips.   
  
As Noctis began to grind down on him, Ignis stroked his hands up and down Noctis's thighs. He groaned as his stiffening dick pushed against Noctis's perky ass through their pyjamas. He reached under the hem of Noctis's t-shirt to stroke his hips and lean stomach, and Noctis's tail swayed in a happy arc.   
  
"Good?" Ignis asked with a grin.  
  
Noctis's purring turned louder. Ignis slipped a hand down Noctis's abdomen, found his cock hard and eager under his sweatpants, ready to be played with. He hooked a finger under the waistband, and Noctis moaned.  
  
“Yeah, Ig, please...”   
  
Certainly encouraging, so Ignis stripped them both naked, and sat Noctis across his lap again when he was done. He squeezed Noctis's ass with both hands, savouring the feeling of his hot skin, and then reached to rub at the sensitive base of Noctis's tail. Noctis gasped and tensed, and his tail, soft and dark and silky as his hair, lashed and looped over Noctis's shoulder.  
  
"More…" Noctis murmured, nibbling at Ignis's ears and pawing at his chest, while being careful with his claws and little fangs. He only left light scratches, mindful of how he could hurt Ignis.  
  
Ignis rubbed the delicate spot by his tail in earnest, until Noctis's hips lifted and wriggled. Noctis's kittenish noises turned deeper, his ears flicking as he savoured Ignis's touch. Noctis laid his head against Ignis's shoulder, his eyes half-closed and dreamy. He was covered in sweat, needy, and Ignis drew one of his hands from Noctis's ass to his cock.  
  
To Ignis's relief, Noctis's erection still looked and felt as it normally did—no cat-like changes here. He was a lot wetter though. The front of his boxer-briefs had been soaked, and there was more pre-cum seeping out steadily and dripping down his cock. Useful, since Ignis had already been worrying about how he was supposed to go dig lube out of his bag without peeling Noctis off him and waking Gladio and Prompto.  
  
Noctis was pliant and blissful, and right now Ignis really wanted to be inside him. He gathered up some of the pre-cum dripping from Noctis's tip, and rubbed his fingers between Noctis's ass-cheeks. Noctis mewled, and Ignis smirked against his neck.   
  
“So wet for me,” Ignis said, hoarse with want, loosely keeping his other hand wrapped around Noctis's leaking dick.  
  
With two wet fingers he teased and pressed at Noctis's hole. It was soft and relaxed with arousal, and Noctis squirmed his hips to chase more of Ignis's touch. At the first push inside spreading him open, Noctis gasped and arched his back. More fluid dribbled from the tip of his cock, slicking Ignis's hand and abdomen.  
  
Noctis was so hot like this, naked and ferocious on his lap, making Ignis light-headed with how turned on he was. Noctis whined low and pleaded, all the while rubbing his thighs and ass against Ignis's cock, letting it slide between them. Ignis's breath hitched. He couldn't help shifting Noctis back a bit to get a hand around his own dick, spreading Noctis's wetness over his length.  
  
Noctis rocked down on the fingers in his ass, his velvet tail flicking over Ignis's bare legs, one more inviting sensation that tingled through Ignis's skin. After spreading wetness into Noctis's hole, and on his own cock, Ignis got his hands on Noctis's hips to pull him in close again.   
  
Knowing he was about to get what he wanted, Noctis crooned, circling his hips and letting Ignis push against his wet opening. His pretty cock was flushed and hard and dripping, rubbing up between them.  
  
Ignis barely had the state of mind to remember to carefully set his glasses aside before things got too frantic. It was hard to concentrate on anything when Noctis was grinding against him so shamelessly. Forget about trying to keep quiet—any embarrassment and teasing later from their friends would be worth it. Noctis's voice was gorgeous and he wanted to hear it.   
  
Ignis urged Noctis to lift his hips a bit, took hold of his aching cock, and slowly pressed in. Noctis's back tensed at the intrusion, but he was just as eager to be filled. Ignis dug his blunt nails into Noctis's hips as he sank down inch by inch, and he sucked in a breath as Noctis bottomed out. They were both panting lightly, their skin radiating heat. The pre-dawn air was doing little to cool them down.  
  
Ignis set a quick pace, and Noctis matched him, clawing at the camp chair, their moans echoing along with the sound of skin on skin. Noctis was riding his cock hard, hips moving frantically; and every time he was flush to Ignis's lap, so full of cock that his legs shivered, Noctis made the most absurdly cute mewls. Despite how much he wanted to drag Noctis into a sloppy kiss, Ignis couldn't bring himself to smother those adorable noises.  
  
Ignis's thrusts were hard and fast, nothing stylish about the movements. Noctis was the one who could make him lose his cool, the one who could undo him, who saw him disheveled and needy and desperately turned on.   
  
And it was the same for Noctis. Noctis was practically falling apart, making helpless broken mews and purrs and cries, begging with his whole body, lost in sensation and his ass squirming on Ignis's cock.  
  
"Gods…" Ignis breathed, and Noctis licked into his mouth with fiery passion.   
  
Ignis firmly rocked into Noctis, holding him down and messily kissing him back. His hips were rolling up, while Noctis's ass squeezed hard around his dick, hands pulling Ignis's hair a little bit harder each time. Noctis's cock brushed against his stomach every time he moved, spreading pre-cum on Ignis's sweaty skin.   
  
Ignis pulled Noctis closer in his lap, trying to angle to press more firmly to his sweet spot, and Noctis moaned, pressed his face to Ignis's neck. Noctis's hips stuttering, and then moved faster than ever. He didn't even bother trying to lift himself up anymore, he just rolled his hips in tight needy little movements.   
  
Noctis came like that, all over Ignis's stomach, eyes closed and pressing against his body. It was the hottest thing.  
  
Ignis's breath hitched. He was right on the edge, and the sensation of Noctis's unnaturally sharp teeth nipping at his neck made Ignis curse and lose it. After a few more frantic thrusts, Ignis emptied himself into Noctis's ass.   
  
The aftershocks of Noctis's orgasm were leaving him panting, and Ignis continued lazily thrusting until it was too much.  
  
"You're so good, Noct," Ignis groaned.  
  
"Yeah I am." Noctis was making a steady gurgling purr, drooling a little. He rested on Ignis's lap, satiated to the point of almost passing out.   
  
Ignis couldn't help chuckling, all affection and gentle amusement.  
  
"The very best, Noct." Ignis stroked his kitty ears.  
  
Noctis hummed contentedly. "Iggy is best too."  
  
"Feeling all right now?" Ignis asked, letting Noctis doze on his chest.  
  
Noctis nodded sleepily, almost lulled to sleep. Ignis was feeling kind of tired again too, but being sweaty and sticky was the bigger problem. Not to mention that he was worried about letting Noctis stay naked and damp in the chill dawn air—the quickest way for him to end up with a fever.  
  
Ignis found some paper napkins in a drawer of the camp kitchen, and a hand-towel that someone left thrown over the back of a chair. He cleaned them both up as quickly as he could. Noctis swayed on his feet and almost feel asleep again, even as Ignis managed to get him dressed.  
  
They finally crawled their way back into the tent, Noctis barely waiting until Ignis was situated before cuddling up against him. The dull background noise of snoring, the wilderness around them, and Noctis's steady heartbeat helped Ignis fall asleep quickly, feeling warm wrapped up in Noctis's arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
